Episode 1183 (12 September 1995)
Synopsis Dr Legg has a busy day as a mystery bug sweeps through Albert Square. Phil gets an invitation from Grant but is worried about Kathy's reaction, and Robbie falls in love. Kathy's in the café feeling sick again, and Sanjay is gossiping with Gita that Sam has poisoned half of Walford with her food in the Vic. Kathy overhears this and says that's the best news she's heard all day. Mark gets loads of medical tests and goes to a clinic, etc for his food poisoning. The test results will be a week if clear and quicker if there's a problem. Kathy sees Phil and says that she's still feeling a bit queasy, and it must be the food poisoning - Phil says yea, Sam got everyone by reheating the paella, but you had chicken, didn't you? Kathy goes back to being unhappy about her sickness. Phil suggests she go to the doctor's, and she says she will but then doesn't keep the appointment. Bianca is extremely ill and Ricky and David both refuse to stay in the house with her, so Pat is furious and tells David he should stay. He says why not send her back to her mother? Pat says that is exactly what Carol thought he'd do - as soon as he had to do something unpleasant as her father he'd back off and throw the towel in. David reluctantly stays because of this, and feels guilty. Bianca refuses to talk to him because she's obviously overheard the loud discussion with everyone trying to avoid having to stay with her. David gets pissed off about that, but eventually she relents and talks to him and is pleased he stayed after he's gone on errands for more blankets, hot water bottles etc. At lunchtime Ricky comes back to say hello, and David take the opportunity to disappear, telling Ricky he has to stay. He goes to the Vic and Sam is upset because of course Peggy is mad with her for the poisoning. Dr Legg comes round to say he will inform the environmental health authorities if anything happens again here. David has a drink and says he's had a bad morning too, Sam says hers was terrible, and why was his bad? David says Bianca was sick, Sam says oh well, she'll get over it. David goes bonkers and is furious with her, saying that she is incompetent and shouldn't be allowed in a kitchen, and it's incredibly basic knowledge not to reheat prawns. She looks upset, Tiffany weighs in slagging off David saying that it's not her fault, she's never worked in a kitchen before, etc. David leaves in a huff, and Sam runs after him to apologise. It doesn't go very well, David's obviously getting fed up with her being so brainless. However, she hugs him, and it's just as Cindy is coming round the corner in Ian's new car. She crashes the car as she's not paying attention to the road. As it happens, she crashes into the blue car which has recently been exposed by a buyer as an accident damaged one, with a bent chassis. David takes the opportunity to tell Ian that the accident looks like it's bent the chassis and he'll have to pay the full cost. Ian shrugs and says it'll be on the insurance, and he's so happy with his quiz preparations that he's not even cross with Cindy. OTOH, Cindy is cross with him(!!!!!) for not asking how she was after the accident. Since it was at about 10mph and involved almost no damage at all to the Volvo, and it is a Volvo after all, this seems rather ridiculous of her. David goes home later, and Carol comes round and is surprised and annoyed that no-one told her Bianca was ill. Credits Main cast *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Kelly Dalligan as Tina *Leonard Fenton as Dr. Legg *Christopher Glover as Clinic Doctor *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Ron Tarr as Big Ron Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes